The Salt and Ice Challenge Hetalia Style!
by RavenpuffsRule
Summary: Cities from across the world are at a banquet, when New York City makes them take the salt-and-ice challenge. How will they react? How will their big brothers the Nations react? Read! Read! Read! Yes, cities are people...I can dream you know! Oh, and rated T for London's swearing! :D


**The Salt and Ice Challenge**

**Hey everyone! This is a story based on what my friends did at a restaurant last Thursday...even though none of them ran into the bathroom crying. xD Here's some information to wipe up confusion.**

**New York City (N.Y.C.; New York) = From America**

**Los Angeles (L.A.) = From America**

**Tokyo = From Japan**

**London = From England**

**Beijing = From China**

**Moscow= From Russia**

**Berlin = From Germany**

**Florence = From Italy **

"Guys, I got the awesomest idea!" New York City said loudly. She put down her hot dog, and wiped the ketchup from her lip.

The other cities perked their heads up.

It was lunch, after another world meeting. This time though, the World 8 (except for France, who was banned from this banquet due to…you know what I mean!) brought their most famous cities with them.

"What is it, NYC?" Los Angeles asked. She perched her designer sunglasses onto the top of her head.

The other teenage cities stared at the two American cities. L.A. and N.Y.C. usually got into arguments. Thankfully, the nations were at the buffet on the other side of the restaurant.

"Yeah, New York City," Tokyo asked. His hair was spiked up, and was highlighted with red streaks. "What is your idea?"

"I've made up this new game…" New York City's voice trailed off as she grabbed her cup of ice water.

Los Angeles facepalmed. "No way, not doing it!"

NYC pouted. "Pleeeeease?" She reached over to the center of the table, where she grabbed the salt shaker.

London narrowed her eyes. "I don't know what you're planning here, but I don't like it."

"Guys, it's easy!" New York City pleaded. "All you have to do is wet your hands, then put some salt on it!"

She looked around the table. London was still glaring angrily at NYC. L.A. was sipping on her smoothie, while Tokyo was looking around the table. Berlin kept glancing at Florence, who was painting a picture of the flower vase on the table. Beijing was playing with the flower in her hair. Moscow smiled at everyone, and the room suddenly felt colder.

N.Y.C. cleared her throat. The cities reluctantly looked up at her. New York City's ideas weren't exactly…smart, you could say…

"So, are we going to do it?"

Tokyo nodded loyally. "It seems interesting."

Slowly, the others started to agree with Tokyo.

Los Angeles put her face in her hands. N.Y.C. grinned at everyone.

"Awesome!"

New York City grabbed L.A.'s hand without warning.

"Whatcha do that for?!" She shouted at her sister.

New York City kept a hold of L.A.'s wrist, and held up the cup of ice in her other hand.

"First, just wet your hand with the water!" New York poured some of the melted ice onto L.A.'s palm.

L.A. squirmed in her chair, but didn't say anything.

N.Y.C. looked intently at the other cities' that proceeded to do the same thing.

"Now," New York explained. "Take some salt- just pass it around- and put it on top of the water."

She then proceeded to sprinkle some salt on top of L.A.'s wet palm.

Again, the cities, repeated the step.

"Lastly," N.Y.C. said. "Take an ice cube from your cup, and place it on top of the salt."

She grabbed an ice cube from her ice water cup, and plopped it onto L.A's palm.

At this step, the other cities hesitated. They could hear their big brothers' voices.

"Come on, just do it before they get here!" New York whispered harshly.

The cities placed the ice cubes on their hands.

"Now, everyone, try to keep it on for as long as you can manage!" New York whispered excitedly.

"Wait, what do you mean-"London started to say…

The nations had just arrived. Their hands were full of plates.

"Ve~ what a nice painting, Florence!" Italy patted her on the head. Florence solemnly nodded. She was squeezing the ice cube in her hand.

…

England sat in his seat next to London, placing a plate of some odd British food that I can't name in front of her.

"Thank you." London said. Since the ice and salt were in her left hand, she had to pick up her fork with her….

Bloody hell! Why hadn't she thought this out more?

London reached over to her fork with her right hand, but England stopped her.

"What're you doing, London?" England chastised her. "You know perfectly well that you should pick up your fork with your _left_ hand!"

"S-sorry, England." London apologized.

…

"Beijing, you eat food with _2 _hands, not one!" China said to Beijing a few minutes later.

Beijing sighed, but didn't move her right hand from under the table. She had been holding the ice cube in it for a few minutes now; she wanted to keep it for as long as possible.

China turned back to his food. If she didn't want to eat her food, then _fine_.

…

"Berlin, what's the matter with you?" Germany inquired.

Berlin looked up at her big brother. She knew that Germany was wondering why she had her hand planted firmly on the table.

"Bruder, it's alright." Berlin said. She hoped that Germany would turn away now…

Thankfully, he did.

…

Japan looked at Tokyo. He had been worried about him.

Tokyo had a straight face, but every few seconds, a glimpse of pain would flash across his face.

"Are you alright, Tokyo?" Japan asked him politely.

Tokyo did not say anything, only nodded in reply.

…

Russia and Moscow did not question each other.

They were too interested in their own thoughts.

…

"Dude, L.A., what's up?" America asked the city. She squirmed in her seat.

"She's alright, bro!" New York smiled at her brother.

America looked at New York quizzically.

"Well, if you say so." America shrugged before chomping down on yet _another _hamburger.

…

London was the first one to crack. Right before she took a single bite of her scone, London shrieked.

"London, what's wrong?!" England shouted.

London simply ran off, her sobs being echoed around the room.

New York busted out laughing. She tried to cover her mouth with her hand, but couldn't contain her laughter.

L.A. lost next. She ran off, following London into the bathroom screaming, "I knew that I wasn't going to win!"

By now, the other cities were getting nervous, well, except for Moscow, of course. (Russia's influence…)

The nations just looked around, obviously confused.

"Where'd L.A. run off too?" America asked New York. She wouldn't answer, though. Her giggling was nonstop.

…

Soon enough, Florence, much like her older brother, started to cry.

"Ve~ what happened Florence?" Italy asked. "Is something wrong with your painting?"

But Florence just shook her head, and sprinted out of the room faster than Italy could make a white flag, which is pretty darn fast!

…

"IT BURNS!"

Berlin stood up from her seat, her hand trembling.

"I'll be right back, big bruder." Berlin said to Germany, and she ran off to catch up with Florence.

…

After 5 more minutes, Beijing dashed out of the room, spilling her food all over China's lap.

"COME BACK HERE AND CLEAN UP YOUR FOOD!" China yelled after her.

Every country glared at America. He shrugged.

"I didn't do anything." He said, pointing to New York. "Ask her!"

New York had finally stopped laughing. She waved at her brother's friends, and then ran off to the bathroom, leaving everyone else to hear her awful laugh. (Which sounded a lot like America's)

…

"I apologize, ani." Tokyo said calmly. He simply got up from his chair, but as soon as he walked out of the room, he broke into a run towards the boy's bathroom.

…

New York was in the bathroom, caring for the burns on her friends' palms.

London was seething with rage.

"WHAT KIND OF IDEA WAS THAT?!" London yelled at New York.

N.Y.C. just shrugged it off; after all, she was pretty used to London's temper.

"I told you we shouldn't have done that!" Los Angeles told New York as she ran her hand under some hot water.

"What happened to my hand?!" Florence panicked, pointing to her hand frantically.

"It's just a burn." New York answered. She took out a package of Band-Aids, and placed one on Florence's palm.

"It'll go away." L.A. assured Berlin, who was glaring at New York City angrily.

"Maybe." New York huffed under her breath.

"What did you say?" Beijing asked as she slipped a bandage on her wound.

"Oh, nothing, nothing!" New York said quickly. Beijing joined Berlin in staring down New York.

"I don't want to die!" Florence sobbed.

"You're not going to die! The burn will scar…but it'll be gone in about a week!"

"If I do die from this, I will _kill_ you!" L.A. shouted at New York.

New York laughed again. "How can you kill _me _if you're already dead?"

L.A. stomped out of the bathroom, leaving New York all alone with Berlin, Florence, Beijing, and London.

Berlin stopped glaring for a moment. "What do you think happened to Tokyo and Moscow?"

The other cities nodded in agreement.

New York glanced at the door. "Those two are probably crying in the guy's bathroom."

At this comment, the other cities just _had _to giggle. The idea of Tokyo crying can be semi-realistic…but _Moscow_?

"Maybe we should go see if they are…" Beijing giggled.

New York got a mischievous look in her eyes.

"There's no bloody way that I'll go along with one of New York's _stupid_ ideas, again!" London shouted.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"London, are you alright?" England asked frantically.

London gave New York one last look of pure hatred, then walked out of the bathroom.

The cities couldn't hear their conversation, but they knew that they couldn't stay in the bathroom for much longer.

"We should go," Berlin said.

Everyone reluctantly nodded in agreement.

Each city walked out of the room after another. What they didn't expect, though, was to find that the countries were filed out in the hallway.

Italy ran right up to Florence, and hugged here tightly.

"Ve~ what happened to you?" Italy asked. Florence had finally stopped sobbing.

"Well, -"

"It was nothing!" New York interrupted her.

"She's lying!" London shrieked, waving her left palm frantically in the air for everyone to see. There was a very pale, frozen spot on her palm.

"WHERE- HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU GET THAT?" England shouted.

London pointed at New York who winced when everyone turned to look at her.

"New York, what did you do?" America asked sternly. This was one of the rare moments when he actually acted serious.

"I didn't do anything!" New York pleaded, but America didn't buy it. He turned to L.A., and asked the same question.

"We did the salt-and-ice challenge…" L.A. said quietly.

America facepalmed. "Are you serious?"

New York nodded. "I thought that it'd be funny to watch…"

"Do you call this funny?!" China shouted, waving Beijing's hand.

"They kept it longer than what normal people would last…." New York said sheepishly. She was probably going to get into a LOT of trouble when she gets home.

Suddenly, Moscow spoke up.

"What are you all talking about? No burns hurt me!"

In fact, Moscow was _still _holding the ice cube on his salt covered hand. Russia just smiled at the nations, setting in a really creepy aura.

"Well, let's go home, Berlin." Germany and Berlin walked to the door.

Everyone else agreed, and walked past America and his sisters, but not before giving them a hard look.

Once they were alone, America turned towards New York.

Then, for some reason, he started to laugh.

"Dude, that was awesome! I should pull that on some nations sometime!" America chuckled.

New York smiled up at her older brother. L.A. looked up in shock.

"S-so she's _not _getting punished?!" L.A. said angrily.

America stopped laughing. "Of course she is!"

He reached over and grabbed NYC's iPhone from her pocket.

New York then started kicking and screaming, with America holding her back.

"I've got the perfect punishment for you…"

America led his sisters out of the restaurant, with New York swearing all the way to the car.

**I think I'll make a story about NYC's punishment... I have to think about what it would be though...**


End file.
